Pikachu
Pikachu is one of the two protagonists on Pikachu and Waffles Adventures. He has also competed on both seasons of Total Stuffed Island and cameos on Toadal Drama Island and High School Humor. Biography Pikachu is the child of a Pikachu and a Meowth. His Meowth Father was a very abusive parent and hurt the poor little mouse pokemon. Then he was a pichu and couldn't defend himself. His mother was a raging alchoholic and didn't care about him. He went to video games to find sanctuary. One day after school, His father found him playing God of War 3 and thought that Kratos was based off of him. So Meowth beat Pichu so hard he evolved. Pikachu electricuted his father and ran away. He hid in tall grass to think about where he would go. Meanwhile, Waffles the cow just happened to be walking through tall grass. They bumped into each other and became instant friends. Since then they have been best buddies and do everything together. Total Stuffed Island History Total Stuffed Island Season 1 New Heights Pikachu is introduced in New Heights. When introduced he says that he likes video games and asks "doesn't everybody". Valentino agrees with this. He then asks Pikachu to come up with the team name. While thinking, Pikachu makes a slurping noise. Valentino decides to call them Team Slurp. He jumps off the cliff during the challenge because he has "skills" and lands perfectly. Dreaming About Your Balls He has a slightly smaller role in Dreaming About Your Balls. Pikachu gets butt raped by Mime Jr. Valentino puts him in the cage because he didn't like it. Melon Vs. Melon - Crock of Crap Pikachu is seen sleeping at the beginning of Melon Vs. Melon. Other than this he is barely seen in the episode. He mostly appears in the background and doesn't speak this episode. He again has a small role in Satan's Balls and Crock of Crap. In Satan's Balls, he shows much dislike towards the speedy eliminations of Corphish and Snort. In Crock of Crap, he argues with Valentino over Crackachu being put in the cage. Valentino yet again wins the argument quickly. Mass Elimination During his interview, Pikachu states he likes video games. Valentino then screams and says "You are the god!". He ended up being safe afterwards. Camera Bash The merge was announced and Pikachu officially made it to the final 3. Pikachu wasn't seen competing in the Car Bash challenge. He may have participated off-screen however. When Valentino throws the "Voltorb" it hits Pikachu then doesn't go off. Black Man Kool-Aid Pikachu is hit second by the giant quite brutally and then was thrown by him. Pikachu put on the "retarded glasses" and then was apparently safe from elimination then Treecko was eliminated. Azurill and Pikachu never end up drinking the Kool-aid and end up making it to the final 2. Finale Azurill and Pikachu are the finalists. They wait around while the rest of the cast is interviewed. Much to their surpirse Valentino was crowned victor of the season. Season 2 New Beginnings Pikachu is introduced as one of the 6 returning favorites. Emolga seems very excited and cheers for him. Midget Black Valentino states that Pikachu was the winner from last season. New Beginnings Part Dos The giant man sorts everyone onto teams and Pikachu is the team captain. Pikachu accidentally choses the wrong name and says "Hmm" while Valentino asks the team name. This is the second time this has happened to Pikachu. He's the first to jump and seems to make it fine. Since Emolga jumps, Team Hmm wins the challenge. Hide and Shriek Pikachu takes control and sets people as hiders and seekers. When Jolly falls out of his hiding place, Pikachu is suspicious, which causes Jolly to run in fear. Luckily he aids the Team Hmm seekers to find Losto's location. He orders Red Bird to attack him. Pikachu notices that Squirtle found Emolga and Bonsly and wanted to speed up. After a report from the rest of the seekers, Pikachu believes that they could win as long as Toad and Turtwig stay hidden. They do just the opposite, yelling and screaming to get the team's attention. Unhappy, Pikachu faints. The team is sent to elimination, where Pikachu is the first to be safe. Valentino states he's the only one with any "Brains". Jolly was sent home, Pikachu states that everyone voted for Toad and that he should have been eliminated instead. Wii Find A Wiimote Pikachu intellegently suggests to go find another wiimote while Team Daring Dragonite the 3rd is trying to get to their's. Bonsly, Emolga, Riolu, and Red go search the workshop with him and he comforts Emolga on his tramatic events of workshops. Red ends up getting stuck in wires and the gang helps get him out. Bonsly knocks Red out from being stuck and he flies under the couch. Pikachu and the other two run after him. He then races to the finish with his team but loses because Bulbasaur was left behind. After Red defends Bulbasaur, he can't comprehend the new voice. He is the 3rd one safe in the elimination and likely voted for Riolu to go home. Doggonit' When Valentino asks if everyone is ready Pikachu says that they're never ready. Mickey whispers to him and is mauled by the dog. The Dog stares at Pikachu for awhile, he eventually gives in but the dog gives little fight and he calls it "pathetic". Red wins the challenge for his team. Plush Idol The Battle of the Birds Sexy and They Know it, NOT! Stuck on You The Eggcilent Egg Eggsploration Quiz of Death Oh the Horror! Personality Pikachu is a huge gamer and loves to play games. He is mostly a hardcore gamer but does enjoy casual games. His favorite video game company is Nintendo for obvious reasons. He is very irresponsible and is a troublemaker. Pikachu is a pornography addict and is also a raging alchoholic. He can control these addictions but only to a point. Due to his bad parenting, he doesn't know right from wrong. Pikachu also is rebellious do to his parenting. He does movie reviews along with Waffles but is a much harsher reviewer than his cow counterpart. Trivia *Pikachu is one of ILVGwebmaster's only characters in which he really doesn't change his voice for the character. *Pikachu is not the same Pikachu that belongs to Ash. He despises that Pikachu with a passion. *The reason Pikachu was chosen to star in the show was because the plush was ILVGwebmaster's first Pokemon plush. *Meowth and Pikachu are both in the Fairy egg group, which was why they could have a Pichu child. Category:Pokemon Category:Pikachu and Waffles Adventures Characters Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 2 Contestants Category:Protagonists Category:Druggie Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Team Slurp Category:Team Hmm Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:High School Humor Characters Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Returning Favorites Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Electric Types Category:Merged TSI Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 2 Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Final 3 Category:TSI Final 3 Category:TSI Season 1 Final 3 Category:TSI Winners Category:Winners Category:Lotso's Victims Category:Mascots